


Old Fashioned Love Song [Massimo x Reader]

by KingKatte



Category: Jjba - Fandom, Purple Haze Feedback - Fandom, shameless purple haze, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Italian Mafia, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKatte/pseuds/KingKatte
Summary: Working under the narcotics division of Passione, [y/n] was slow to be welcomed by the group. After showing her worth and value to the team, they welcomed her as another member...all but Massimo who still held his cold exterior. Almost a year after joining, she was finally beginning to get through to him. Now if only it would continue that way.





	Old Fashioned Love Song [Massimo x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second x reader fic and the first fic written in the second person so I hope it turns out alright yeah? Expect titles to be music references because...JoJo...either way, I love Massimo and this is the first time I've written a long ass fic.  
> [Song --> Voices Carry by 'Til Tuesday]

Joining the narcotics team of Passione hadn’t been your first choice in divisions you’d work under, though it had turned out to be nicer than you expected. The team was distant at first, warming up to you as time went on and when you began to show your value to them. You were an important part of the team that protected the main man of importance. Massimo Volpe. He was quiet and reserved compared to your other companions, often joking around and being more of the mother figure to the two younger ones. Kocaqi admired your hard work and patience for having to put up with Vittorio more often than not and Angelica looked up to you as an older sister. The little team you had joined grew to feel more like family than anything. Though, Massimo was still as distant as when you had first met him. 

Comments from Massimo were far and few to see, mainly mumbled in soft praise to Angelica who he was fond of or in harsh directions towards Vittorio. You had only ever heard directions from him, even in your time off from missions he was so serious towards you. Kocaqi had told you not to worry so much over such a thing and that it would take time for him to truly open up, but months turned into a year and you had yet to learn much of the man outside of talking to the others. Massimo was an enigma you couldn’t quite understand just yet. He wasn’t entirely emotionless, though. That much you could tell with how he acted towards the other three he had known longer than you. Angelica would often tell you about how wonderful he was, singing her praises with a smile while Vittorio told you about his rougher side you didn’t want to see. Kocaqi being the median of all this talk would always keep you level headed when it came to thinking about Massimo; a man who was kind yet ruthless all the same. 

It was another night after a tedious mission, delivering and making drugs to further Passione’s status in the industry. You had gone out along with Vittorio and Angelica, mainly staying with the latter to watch after her during scouting. You weren’t much of a fighter yourself, but it was good to be on the ready in case something were to of happened. The trade went well and you returned safely with the others for a peaceful night. Massimo hadn’t come back from his own trip yet, presumably meeting somewhere with a message from the boss like he always did with Kocaqi at his side. It didn’t bother you, in fact it felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders knowing that he wasn’t around yet for your report. Instead, you tended to Angelica who you often assisted as the only other woman in this small sector of Passione. 

The new hideout your group had been residing in was fairly spacious for once -- though you still shared a room with Angelica to keep her company and to make sure she’d sleep through the night. A soft tune could be heard coming from the small girl as she sat in the bathtub, Vitti ‘na crozza sung in a sluggish and slurred manner as she tried to keep herself upright. You came back into the small room with two towels in hand, smiling softly as you heard the song she was trying to sing. One towel you set aside on a shelf for later use while the other was a smaller hand towel you used to wipe away the blood that had dripped down her chin. Angelica slowly looked up to acknowledge your presence finally, a grin crossing her face from ear to ear. Her reactions were always slow, you knew this, but it was always nice to see her smile like that. 

You listened to her sing some more, humming along with her as you washed her hair for her. Massimo had been the one to take care of Angelica prior to your joining the team, but it didn’t seem like he did much to care for her aside from easing the effects of her illness. Thus, you had begun to take care of the young girl as if you were more or less her older sister. Angelica adored you for it and you didn’t mind at all. You made sure to get any grime that hid itself in her long hair that she never took care of, a soft sigh leaving you as she stopped her humming. 

“[Y/n]? Where’s Massimo?” Angelica’s delicate voice broke the silence for a moment, only to be followed by a sharp inhale from behind her.

“Well, I’d say he’s still out with Kocaqi. He should be back soon, are you hurting?” 

“No...I just wanted to see him again,” she pouted some, pursing her lips as you continued to scrub her hair clean. Rinsing it off one last time as she finished up bathing, you drained the water from the tub and helped her use the shower head to rinse off. It was hard for her to keep herself up for long periods so it was always helpful when the hideouts had bathtubs like this one did. As the young girl relaxed into your arms, you helped wrap her in the towel off the shelf and set her on the edge of the tub to help dry her off. More blood began to drip from her mouth, a sure fire sign that Massimo needed to hurry up and return. 

“Massimo likes you, you know,” you could hear her mumble the words but you didn’t believe what she was saying at all.

“Massimo is my boss, I’m only here to protect him like you and the others,” that much was true. Though, it didn’t stop you from thinking about him outside of work.

“Maybe! But sometimes I mention you and he smiles, a genuine smile!” Angelica seemed huffy about you trying to deny her words, crossing her arms in an attempt to make her point.

“I doubt that, I’ve never seen him smile...let alone speak about me,” your words left a heavy weight on your shoulders again, trying to ignore it as you dried the girl’s hair. 

Luckily, Angelica dropped the topic for now when you told her to wait in the bathroom again. Her singing picked up like before once you left, leaving the door cracked just a bit while you went to grab her clothes for the evening. Distracted in your thoughts and by the faint voice of Angelica, your mind wasn’t in the right place for you to walk through the hallway without bumping into the last person you expected. Massimo’s thin eyes narrowed like icy daggers into your own. You muttered an apology and stepped aside from him, taking a step before feeling your sleeve being pulled back. 

“What are you doing?” 

His voice sent a shiver down your spine as you looked up, but not at him. Slowly turning your head to face him, a nervous smile showed on your lips while your eyes averted their gaze. Massimo released his hand from your sleeve, but still waited patiently for an answer.

“I was getting clothes for Angelica, helping her with a bath and all,” your voice trailed out of nervous habit when you spoke to him, though Massimo didn’t seem to care either way. He only nodded and continued on his way as if he were giving you permission to do so. You shook off any remaining tensions and went to your room for the time being. It wasn’t long before your mind began to wander…

His eyes, cold and stoic…

His voice, distant and harsh…

His hair, soft and flowy…

His touch--

“Get yourself together,” you muttered to yourself feeling the heat rise in your face as you rummaged through the draws. Angelica would be wondering where you had gone by now, so you hurried up with gathering what she needed and returned to the bathroom holding the little girl. She busied herself with twirling her hair around her fingers, not so much as braiding it as she was just twisting strands around each other to form something of that sort. 

“Did you run into Massimo?” her voice was light and airy, almost like she was in a dreamy state.

“How did you…” it caught you off guard at first, but you ignored it and helped her into her nightgown while she was paying attention.

“I heard his voice in the hall, he sounded nice,” Angelica told you as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

“I wouldn’t say nice per se, but sure…” the brush you had brought along sat aside the sink, just within your reach as you watched her continue to play with her hair. 

You began singing Vitti ‘na crozza with Angelica, though the tune was slower and more solemn than it should have been. You had grown used to this version, though, and it became a favorite to hear from Angelica when she was enjoying herself like this. Brushing through the knots of her hair lightly, you were able to get out all the little rats without hurting her too much. It was nice to have little moments like this with her, braiding her hair neatly so that it wouldn’t be as much of a hassle to deal with in the morning. Your voice was soft and carried within the small bathroom, followed with Angelica’s sweet hums and laughter as you finished. She thanked you happily, admiring your work in the mirror before opening the door with you soon behind.

“Alright, let’s find Massimo and then--”

“...And then what?”

That same harsh tone of voice was close again, the man in question leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom. Your heart stopped seeing him, the heat coming back to your face once you realised the singing might have bothered him. Was he there the whole time listening to you? 

“Massimo!” Angelica smiled happily as she draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him down into a reluctant hug. 

As Massimo hugged the small girl back lightly, you could see just the hint of a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Were your eyes playing tricks or was this real? Before you could take a second glance, Manic Depression showed and began soothing Angelica out of any pain she may of had. 

“You seem tired, you need to rest,” for once, Massimo’s voice sounded soft and almost peaceful to hear.

Angelica was tired admittedly. She worked more than she was used to today and Massimo’s drugs only made her more exhausted. You overcame embarrassment for the moment and offered to help her to her room but Angelica insisted otherwise. Maybe it was a ploy to leave you and Massimo alone, you didn’t pick up on it as you wished her a good night of rest. The taller man pulled her arms from his shoulders and nudged her in the direction of your shared room. The two of you watched her stumble the short distance towards the room, leaving the door cracked behind her since she never liked being alone in her room. 

Massimo let out a sigh before turning back to you. His hands were on his hips, eyes boring into your soul as if he were trying to find any secret you were trying to hold from him. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, almost wishing that Kocaqi or Vittorio would come bother him and steal his attention. Kocaqi was already asleep at this hour and Vittorio was who knows where. 

“Your report.”

His words snapped you back to reality, blinking a few times as you tried to gather your thoughts. Your report? Right! The mission had skipped your mind after the evening you had with helping out Angelica and the others.

“Ah, it went well. The trade was a success and the profits were picked up by a messenger for the boss. Angelica kept watch with Vittorio who stood by in case anything went awry,” you explained everything as you always did, never bothering with details since it seemed to bore the man.

“Good work, you’re proving to be a good asset in our team,” Massimo gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to you.

Was this whole evening one long, drawn out dream? Massimo had complimented you, at least you took it as a compliment. Maybe Angelica was right, or maybe just coincidence that she said it in the same night this all happened. 

“Thank you, sir,” you bowed your head as a grin crossed your face. You were delighted to hear the praise from him finally. 

Massimo nodded again and picked up his steps, going down the hall further until he stopped before the door into his office. You glanced back to see him, curious when you heard him stop but no sound from the door. 

“By the way,” he began loud enough for you to hear, “You...have a nice voice.”

A soft pang in your heart was brought to your attention hearing those words. You opened your mouth to say something more, but he had already opened the door and shut himself inside for the night. Standing awkwardly in the hallway, you couldn’t believe the day you had. From dealing drugs to falling further in love with the man you were sworn to protect. It wasn’t...love was it? No, too soon to tell. You kept to yourself and walked back to your room, finding Angelica already asleep in bed when you changed into your own pajamas. 

Finally comfortable at last, you slipped into bed and snuggled into the soft blanket. The warmth engulfed you like arms of a loved one. Massimo may have a cold demeanor, but the look he gave you when he said those last words was that of warmth and compassion. Maybe, just maybe, you really could get through that hard exterior.


End file.
